Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Dragon Ball Series)
Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (ムッチー・モッチー, Mutchī Motchī) is the leader of the Luud Cult. The Machine Mutant, Mutchy, first appears as the whip of Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. Biography Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is a prominent dignitary of the cult. Using the Para Brothers he lures and later attacks Goku, Pan and Trunks when they arrive on Planet Luud, but is defeated when his robot named Leon explodes on him. Mutchy then reveals his true form as a yellow, alien-like Machine Mutant with long, spiked whips extending from the ends of his claw-like hands. These whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life and attack Mutchy's opponent. Mutchy uses his whips to command wall-mounted swords to fly at Goku, trying to trap him to attack later, however, Goku manages to escape. Mutchy continues to attack Goku with his whips, eventually forcing Goku to turn Super Saiyan, after which he puts up more of an even fight. Goku even throws Mutchy Mutchy into a mountain when Mutchy attempts to drain Goku's ki. When it seems Mutchy Mutchy has Goku in a tight spot, unable to escape, Mutchy is destroyed by Trunks' Brave Cannon. Power Using his whips, Mutchy can perform attacks that range from commanding wall-mounted swords to fly at the victim, to causing hands to grow from the floor and restrain them. Mutchy is able to drain the life force of anyone wrapped in his whips. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ray Gun – Used by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy before his death. Named Trick Shot (トリックショット) in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Whip Arms – Mutchy's primary weapons are his whip arms, his whips have a variety of special abilities and functions. ** Energy Drain – Mutchy absorbs energy by lassoing his magical whip around an opponent and the whip will then absorb their energy and transfer it to him. Also used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. ** Electric Whip – Mutchy attacks and shocks his opponent with his electrified whips. Named Demon's Whip (デモンズウィップ) in Dragon Ball Heroes and Plasma Whip in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. ** Back Whip – Mutchy whips his opponent's back while they are down. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. ** Mystic Attack – Used to attack Goku with his whip arms. ** Telekinesis – Mutchy's whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life, and attack his opponents. Used to throw tiles at Goku and Trunks, later swords at Goku. He also used this to control fire breathing stone heads, and various other objects. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (sub-boss) * Dragon Ball Heroes Under the name Mutchī (ムッチー), he becomes for the first time a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). And under the name Motchī (モッチー), his cloaked state is also playable since the sixth mission (GDM6). Voice actors * Japanese: Takeshi Watabe * FUNimation dub: Justin Cook * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Araken Saldanha (Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy) and Armando Tiraboschi (Mutchy) Trivia * His name is based on the Japanese for "whip" (鞭, muchi) and "carry" (motchi), and approximately means "whip-wielder". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains